elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
The Rock
The Rock is the tenth episode in Season 1 of ''Lab Rats: Elite Force''. This episode aired on September 17, 2016. It is the 10th episode overall in the series, and the 156th episode overall in the Elite Force Universe. This episode marks the last appearance of AJ in the series. Plot Bree is disappointed by the “Elite Force Breakdown,” AJ's list ranking the team’s members in order of importance. Meanwhile, The all-powerful Arcturion space rock from Mighty Med resurfaces. Story The Elite Force and AJ arrive back at the Davenport Tower Penthouse after a movie, complaining that AJ spoiled the movie for them. Bree asks the team to go to the terrace where they secretly discuss how uncomfortable they are about AJ hanging around. They're worried that he could potentially discover that Skylar, Kaz and Oliver as superheroes. They ask Chase to confront AJ and ask him not to stop hanging out at the Penthouse. Chase explains to AJ that he has to leave, and AJ reveals that he already knows Skylar, Kaz and Oliver are superheroes. They try to deny it, but it turns out AJ knows everything including the fact that Skylar is an alien while Kaz and Oliver touched the Arcturion rock. AJ assures them that he would never expose their secret since he wants to be a part of the team. Now that he has earned their trust, AJ then reveals the "Elite Force Breakdown" list which ranks everyone usefulness to the team based on their superpowers. The order in the list is: Skylar, Kaz, Bree, Oliver and Chase. Bree is not happy about being ranked close to the bottom. Down at Mission Command, AJ offers to help Chase rise in the list by making him a hoverbike - a high speed bike that travels above the ground so that he can use it to go to missions since Skylar and Bree already have Super Speed while Kaz and Oliver have Flight powers. While still testing the hoverbike, Oliver and Chase notice Kaz approaching from the tunnels looking guilty. They figure out that he's up to something. They find their way into the tunnel only to find a lot of Kaz's old junk kept there. Kaz admits that he's a hoarder and can't let go of his old stuff. While going through Kaz's junk, AJ finds the Arcturion Rock, still intact in its protective pyramid. Chase asks Oliver and Kaz to take it to Mr. Davenport's Facility Y, because it could be very dangerous when touched by a human. Skylar and Bree see Oliver and Kaz carrying the rock. Bree figures out that this is the rock that gave them superpowers. Skylar asks them to get rid of it immediately because it could be dangerous. She lowkey brags about how she's number one on the list, which makes Oliver and Kaz want to gain more powers by touching the rock. Bree goes to Mission Command and finds Chase practising on the hoverbike. AJ tells her that the hoverbike will be fast than Bree's superspeed. Bree gets upset and walks out. A few moments later, Skylar and Chase walk into the room and find Kaz and Oliver making a tube that would allow them to indirectly touch the rock. Skylar asks them to get rid of the rock immediately. Unfortunately the rock is gone! Right about then, AJ arrives and the team accuses him of stealing the rock because he was obsessed with it. AJ swears he didn't take it but they kick him out anyway. After AJ is gone, Skylar figures out that Bree could have taken the rock because she was worried about not being her position in the list. The team runs looking for Bree only to find her about to touch the Arcturion Rock. Skylar asks her not to touch it but when Bree continues, Skylar zaps the rock with her Electrokinesis power. Unfortunately, the rock amplifies Skylar's power and reflects them towards Bree, knocking her off the wall to the ground. After Bree regains consciousness, they explain to her that direct contact with the rock would have killed her. Why did she do it anyway? She wanted to get more powers, she says. She tells them that she felt less important to the team because speed has always been her thing, and then Skylar came along with speed too, making Bree feel less special. And then seeing AJ's list convinced her that other people thought she was less important too. Both Skylar and Chase assure Bree that she is important to the team too and shouldn't feel bad about it. She has more to offer to the team regardless of her powers. Skylar offers to get rid of the rock herself to make sure that it's safe. Chase discovers that AJ has taken the hoverbike, and is joyriding around the tunnels. He enlists Kaz and Oliver to help catch AJ and stop him. They try stopping him but he passes through them way too first. They notice smoke coming out of the hoverbike and figures out that the AJ is in danger since the hoverbike could easily catch fire. Chase asks Oliver and Kaz to fly after AJ to save him. They apologize for suspecting that he took the rock. They tell him about the hoverbike about to catch fire and he manages to jump just before it explodes. AJ thanks them for saving his life. Meanwhile, before returning the Arcturion rock, Skylar notices that Bree is getting weak because of the energy bolt that hit her. Bree collapses. Skylar apologizes to Bree for bragging about her powers and causing Bree to be tempted to touch the rock. Bree says it's her fault for thinking the rock could fix everything. But, what if it can? Skylar thinks quickly and realizes that if she could potentially use the rock's healing powers to heal Bree. All she has to do is serve as the medium by touching Bree and the rock at the same time. Bree is worried that Skylar might die but Skylar tells her that her superpowers will protect her. Skylar then touches the rock with one hand and Bree on the other hand. Energy flows from the rock to Bree through Skylar. After some time, they both get knocked out by the rock's energy. After some unconscious time, Skylar wakes up first and helps Bree get up. Bree stands up and says that she's feeling great. Skylar reveals to her that she has lost a few of her powers during the process but didn't want to tell Bree about it before so that Bree won't stop her. She promises Bree that she would rather lose all of her powers if it means saving Bree's life. Bree leans into hug Skylar but unfortunately she burns Skylar's top. She touches the tablet on the table, but leaves scorch marks on it. She wonders what is going on. Skylar tells her that power is called Thermal Touch. Bree then feels energy in her hands after which she makes an energy disk and Skylar tells her it's called Proton Ring. Skylar figures out that Bree must have got superpowers from the Arcturion Rock when she touched it indirectly as Skylar was trying to heal her. Skylar happily declares Bree as the world's first Bionic Superhero hybrid. Bree asks Skylar to first keep it as a secret just between the two of them before telling everyone else. Later, Oliver is talking to AJ and learns that Chase made him get rid of the list and is satisfied they made up, though offers him a chance at revenge. AJ calls it immature but immediately agrees to it: they set off a fake mission alert and Chase comes out of the hyperlift wearing his roller blades and falls off the stairs, much to Oliver and AJ's amusement. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Guest Cast *Elisha Henig as AJ Mentioned Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Booboo Stewart as Roman * Ryan Potter as Riker Trivia * Hal Sparks directed this episode. * The Arcturion from Mighty Med returns for the first time. * AJ reveals that he knows Kaz and Oliver are superheroes and not bionic, and that Skylar is an alien. * This is the third time in a Lab Rats series a character is accused wrongly. The first time Bree accused Kerry Perry wrongly in Left Behind, the second time Bree accused Oliver wrongly in The Superhero Code, and this time, Chase accused AJ wrongly. * It seems that Bionic humans are not immune to the effects (death via direct contact, gaining superpowers by indirect contact) caused by the Arcturion like Superpowered people are. It is likely because their powers are artificial and not natural, and their physiology is still human. ** It is also revealed that if a Superpowered being make direct contact with the Arcturion, instead of death, they will just lose some of their powers. ** Kaz and Oliver are still not immune to the effects of direct contact (despite getting their powers from the Arcturion itself) as they constantly emphasized using the Arcturion without getting zapped. * Kaz and Oliver wanted to make indirect contact with the Arcturion and gain more powers. * AJ makes an Elite Force Breakdown, ranking them based on their powers and usefulness to the team. ** Chase is ranked number five on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list. ** Oliver is ranked number four on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list. ** Bree is ranked number three on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list. ** Kaz is ranked number two on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list. ** Skylar is ranked number one on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list. * Skylar touches the Arcturion and loses some of her powers, while Bree touched Skylar while she touched the Arcturion, which in turn gave her super powers in addition to her bionics. ** Skylar and Bree decide to keep it a secret from the boys for the time being. * It is revealed that Donald has a storage facility named "Facility Y". * Thermal Touch is one of Bree's new powers. Thermo Hands, a bionic soldier from Lab Rats, also has a similar ability from his bionics. * AJ getting trapped on a fast-speeding bike with no brakes is similar to the Lab Rats episode, Speed Trapped, because in that episode, Leo was trapped in a self-driving car with no brakes. This is also the second time since that episode that someone gets trapped on a vehicle moving at high velocity. * Bree felt undervalued much like Chase during the Lab Rats episode Avalanche. ''Bree was almost temped by the aspect of getting more abilities, which parallels how Chase was tempted by Douglas with the idea that he could make him more powerful. * AJ stated that Bree has 5 abilities and Skylar has 24. Although now Bree's number has increased while Skylar's has decreased, both due to the Arcturion. ** Bree was originally listed as having 9 separate abilities on the wiki, but it is likely that most of the extra abilities are just sub abilities of her super speed. *** It is likely that her main 5 abilities were Super Speed, Vocal Manipulation, Invisiblity, Turbo Leap, and Super Durablity/Climate Resistance. *** In the next episode, she lists her bionic abilities as all of the above, excluding Super Durability/Climate Resistance, so it is unknown what her 5th ability is. * As of this episode, Chase is the only member of The Elite Force not to have superpowers. * This marks the last appearance of AJ. Goofs * The last time we saw the Arcturion, its powers were drained. While it is possible that it recharges itself over time, it was never actually explained. * Oliver thought the Arcturion was at Mighty Med when the hospital got destroyed. However, there is no way the Arcturion could have ended up at Mighty Med at the time, because his mom was the last person who had it, and Oliver, Kaz and Skylar were nowhere near Mighty Med when it was destroyed while they were fighting her. * The case of the Arcturion opened up in a completely different way during the events of ''The Mother of All Villains. * AJ knew that Kaz and Oliver were superheroes, yet, they were never revealed after Mighty Med, therefore, he shouldn't have known and should have believed the lie that they were bionic. However, it’s likley because he was spying on them. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:TheRock Videos Category:2016 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes